


The Inevitables

by oikawatoorus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cool, F/F, Here we go, Lesbians, Multi, SEX ON DINNER TABLES AMIRITE, anyway, aot - Freeform, everyone loves yumikuri, highschool au hell yeah, i don't know what i'm doing but it'll be p good i think, pretend i didn't say that, resTAURANT AU HOLD ONTO YOUR PANTS KIDDOS, snk, they get turnt up, wow i suck sorry, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatoorus/pseuds/oikawatoorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista Lenz was ready for the best summer of her life; next year she would be a senior, she was going to get to spend it with her boyfriend, and she had just been accepted into Sina University, her dream college. But when her mom tells her that she'll have to work at a summer job to pay for her housing costs, that summer dream fades. And things only get worse when she ends up hating her co-worker, Ymir.</p><p>But she soon finds out that there are some things that just end up happening. Inevitable things. And maybe falling in love with a sarcastic, freckled girl is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I never believed people when they said that life is a miracle. It can be if you look at it at the right angle, but most of the time, it’s kind of just there. It’s something we experience and live but we never really step back and look at it. The way I see it, life isn’t a miracle. You kind of start it out without a say when your parents just go at it. You can be put into the world and taken out just as quickly depending on who your card dealer is.

The greatest way to live is to be your own card dealer. It’s like, “Hey, I can give myself all of the aces and all of the Kings and all of the Queens.” But we never get to be our own card dealer. All of the card dealers in life are shitty, and they always give us shitty cards. Once in awhile, we’ll pull an ace. But then the guy across from you has two aces, and you lose again. So yeah, life’s no miracle.

At least, it wasn’t until I met a real legitimate miracle named Ymir.

 


	2. Part 1: Hatred

Every shitty day starts out with a shitty person. But in this case, I was the shitty person to start out my shitty day. Because it was finals week and even after 3 years of high school I still had not learned how to manage my time. So as it happened, I stayed up until 2 am on my last school day of my junior year in high school studying for a pre-calculus exam I was doomed to fail.

I rolled out of bed, in the most literal manner possible. Since I was a female and this was the last day before summer, I took it upon myself to look at least a little bit like I tried. After a morning full of brushing my hair and my teeth, and throwing on something that wasn’t my normal jeans and sweatshirt, I finally ended up downstairs spooning Froot Loops faster than I thought humanly possible.

In the middle of cramming a spoonful of Loops in my mouth, my mom walked in ready for work. “Good morning, Christa. You look nice today.”

I hoped she could understand the mumbled “thank you” spoken through my full mouth. After one more rushed spoonful of Froot Loops, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and left the house. One Day More from the musical Les Miserables played in my car on the way to school because, hey, why not? One day more until I start what will be the greatest summer of my life.

 

I was determined to have the best summer ever. And when I say the best summer ever, I mean that I would have people to hang out with and places to be.

I guess I just wanted the greatest summer ever to lead up to the greatest school year ever and beyond. My senior year was going to be awesome. And not just because it was senior year and everyone loves senior year, but because college was finally set in stone.

I had been recently accepted into Sina University, only about 25 miles away from the town where I lived now. Sina was a prestigious and well-named university, so I was absolutely thrilled when I was accepted. I wanted to attend art school there, and I don’t even know what I would have done if I hadn’t been accepted.

I snapped back into reality when I saw the sign for the school. As I turned into the junior parking lot, I heard a group of kids around a car playing ‘The Final Countdown’. Hell yeah. I could practically smell summer around the corner. It smelled like cheap sunscreen and the Sun. I don’t know what the Sun smells like, but it was a nice smell.

I checked my phone to see the time. 7:21. I had about 9 minutes until my pre-calc exam, so I just sat on the hood of my car with my textbook, trying to memorize formulas until I heard the bell.

Once it rang, I sighed and slipped my book back into my bag, and sluggishly started making my way to class. About halfway through the hallway, I felt two arms that smelled pretty damn sweaty enclose around me, pulling me into an equally strong and sweaty body. “Ew, Reiner! Did you go for a run this morning?”

I felt his deep chuckle rumble through his chest. “Is it that obvious?” He released my with another small laugh, and I spun around to face him, failing to hide my grin.

“Yeah, it is. You stink. You should probably shower before coming to school.” I poked him jokingly in the chest, which I often called his moobs. He denied that they were in fact man boobs, but come on; they were totally moobs.

He shook his head at me jokingly. “Well, you smell nice. And you look nice. You always look nice.” Bertholdt, his best and childhood friend, snorted.

“Romantic as always, Mooby.”

“Don’t call me that, Sweat King.”

I rolled my eyes and left them to their bickering, but not before Reiner caught my wrist and brought me in for a kiss. “Good luck, babe.” He winked at me as I giggled and left for class.

 

Two hours and forty-five minutes of painful (but successful (hopefully)) calculus later, I exited the hell hole of a classroom and went to my locker, gathering all of my crap from this school year. I, like most students, did not have a 6th period. The only people with a 6th period class were the kids who needed intermediate classes. So, I had completely finished my 11th grade of year of high school.

I was supposed to meet my group of friends at this restaurant called ‘Colossals’. It was actually owned by our friend Sasha, so her parents had agreed to house our large group for a discounted price.

I shut my locker for the last time. Wow, now that I think about it, it was sad to be leaving. I knew I would be back in a short 3 months, but still. I had to choke back an onslaught of tears and practically run to my car.

Once I was outside, I could breathe again. I always got emotional like this on the last day of school. It was never really sad, but you kind of miss it I guess. By now, I was in my small car and had regained my composure.

I turned on the radio, and what other song would come on besides “Thnks Fr Th Mmrs” by Fall Out Boy would come on? That’s when I started crying. Goddamn emotions.

“Breathe, Christa, breathe.” Crying was stupid, but it was something that was inevitable for almost every person ever. I hated crying.

 

10 minutes later, it was like my little scene had never happened. At this point, I was singing loudly to whatever came on the radio while I was in traffic. First it was some MCR song, then it was a Lana Del Ray, and then it was a personal favorite: ‘How to be a Heartbreaker’ by Marina and the Diamonds. By then, all tears were gone.

I finally arrived at the small cafè. I got out of the car and found a few of my friends sitting outside. The only ones there so far were Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, and Armin Arlert. The three of them were always together, so this wasn’t surprising. I gave each of them a quick hug; even Mikasa hugged me! Now I can cross that off of my bucket list. She never hugged anyone except Eren, her adoptive brother.

“Hey Christa!” I heard Sasha Blouse’s voice behind me. She was the owner’s daughter. Next to her was her long time boyfriend Connie, and they already had breadsticks in hand. Of course.

“Hey Sasha. Hi Connie!” More hugs were exchanged between the 6 of them, and then Sasha took them to the table they had reserved.

“Just sit here, and Mom or Dad will be out soon to get our drinks and orders and what not.” Everyone took a seat, and I saved a seat next to me for Reiner and Bertholdt.

For about 15 minutes, we just exchanged small talk and waited for Reiner and Bertl. Our drinks and some chips and salsa came out (which were amazing, as always. Sasha’s dad was a fucking god when it came to salsa.) When the two of them finally pulled up in Bertl’s beat up Passat.

“Fucking finally!” Eren shouted when Reiner got out of the car. Reiner flipped him off, making everyone laugh.

Reiner took his seat next to me, his arm instantly coming up to circle my shoulders. “How’d the calc exam go?”

“Oh, it was fine. Lots of numbers.”

“Mine had more shapes than numbers! I fucking hate trig!” Connie piped up from the end of the table. “I’m just glad it’s over. I hope I never see another triangle again, unless it’s pizza. Or pie. Or cheese.”

Reiner just rolled his eyes and looked back at me. “So, are you still planning on coming to Rose Beach with me while I go to training.”

I smiled back. Ah, yes. That’s what was going to make this summer so perfect.

“Yep. As of right now, my mom is cool with me staying up there with you until July.”

“I still can’t believe she’s letting you. I mean, this is you and me. In a beach house by ourselves. We can do whatever we want, whenever we want.” I laughed again, this time at Reiner.

“Well, Reiner, she’s come to trust you a lot. We’ve been dating since freshman year, and we’ve known eachother since the 6th grade. Don’t jinx anything, ok?”

He smiled at me gently before cupping my face and kissing me gently. “Ok.”

We spent the rest of the afternoon discussing our plans for summer, promising to still hang out, and had a contest between Sasha and Connie to see who could deep-throat the breadstick better.

Connie won. Sasha is now doubtful of Connie’s sexuality.

 

I pulled into my driveway at around 1:30 in the afternoon, and was surprised to see both my mom’s and my dad’s cars in the garage. And the only thing going through my head right then was “Oh, fuck”. Two cars at the same time never meant a good thing.

My parents had a good, healthy relationship. But they never saw each other. The only times they were both present at the same time was nighttime when they slept, and Christmas. Otherwise, they never spoke.

So this was bad.

I exited the car and entered the house. Oh god, they’re both on the couch together. Either someone died or something extremely good is happening.

They both looked up at me when I entered the room, and they didn’t look happy. “Uh, hi guys! What’s up?” They exchanged a worried look. Oh, fuck.

“Christa, will you come sit down? We have some.. bad news.”

Shit.

I sat down quietly, gently. But I was scared. Thankfully, they got right down to it.

“Sweetie, your mother just lost her job. We can pay college tuition, but you have to work a summer job to get started on money for housing. We found you a job in Trost. It’s a very nice, fancy restaurant that pays a lot of money. You’ll be staying with your cousin Hitch and her mother. And we found out this morning that Sasha and Connie are going to be working the summer there too, so you won’t be alone.” Dad took a breath after his long ramble.

I sat, momentarily stunned.

No one’s dead. No one’s divorced. No one’s pregnant.

It was way worse.

My summer just went down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thisss was a long chapter for me??? Wow.
> 
> Chapter 2 is already in progress fuck yeah.
> 
> Look at the chapter titles. I had it divided into 3 parts, which is referred to as 'the inevitables'. It relates to some stuff later in the story, and it's part of the "wow that happened" theme. that makes 0 sense pretend i never said that.
> 
> Christa says fuck a lot sorryyyy?
> 
> Let me know if you find any mistakes or if you think something is wrong!
> 
> I hope you enjoyeddd!
> 
> follow @just_armin for some bullshit (that's me btw)


	3. Part 1: Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> airplane adventures

“Wait, so you can’t come visit me at all?” Reiner asked from the back of the room. I had called him right after my parents had rudely changed my plans and told him I wouldn’t be seeing him this summer.

“Nope. I’m going to be stuck in Trost with my Aunt Hannah and my cousin Hitch the Bitch. And I’m going to be waiting on tables all day and all night. But, I’ll be making $25 an hour, which is practically unheard of for a server to make.” I tried to sound excited, but I was so depressed. This sucked. I didn’t want to spend my summer working. I wanted to not have any responsibilities for once.

Reiner sighed. I heard him come up behind me and wrap his big arms around my petite frame. I felt like crying.

“It’s ok. I’ll come visit you when I can. And uh, we’ll see each other a lot next year. It’ll be ok.” I nodded solemnly. “When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning. They bought me plane tickets a few hours ago and got me a direct flight to Trost at 8 a.m.” Reiner nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning then. I’ll convince your parents to let me drop you off at the airport.” I closed my eyes and nodded again. It’s like all I could do what nod. Like I forgot how my vocal cords work.

I felt Reiner gently kiss my forehead before leaving and closing my door softly behind him. I slid down my wall and onto the floor, heaving a massive sigh. I let my head bang back softly on the wall.

 

Several hours later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Christa Historia Lenz, you are not done packing and it’s 10:30!” My eyes drifted open to see my mother standing there. I suppressed a groan as I rose to my feet, stretching my arms above my head and feeling my back crack gloriously several times.

My mom looked at me expectantly. “I got it. Let me finish. I’ll be done in 30 minutes.” She grimaced and left the room. I yawned, and finished folding the clothes that were sitting on my bed.

I had heard that Trost actually had a really awesome beach, so I brought like, 10 swimsuits. And it was always really hot in Trost, so I was able to still bring with me the several outfits and clothing items I had bought prior to finding out I would be working this summer.

The hard part of packing was finding the work clothes. My mom had said I would be waiting on tables. The restaurant was formal, so I had to wear either a black skirt or black pants, with a white button down shirt everyday. Lucky for me, I had several black skirts and even pants. And my mom had an endless supply of white button-downs that she had passed to me without even hesitating.

Once that was taken care of, I left the suitcase open and on the floor. I still had to pack my toiletries tomorrow morning when I woke up and showered and all of that. Then, I gracelessly collapsed under my covers at exactly 10:57 p.m.

 

I dreamed of what I had planned to do that summer. I dreamed of endless beach days with Reiner, and of shopping with Sasha, and of going to the gym with Mikasa. I dreamed of studying advanced physics with Armin and learning how to kick ass at beer pong with Connie (though I always played water pong. I didn’t do underage drinking).

The alarm clock at 5:30 ended my euphoria. I stumbled around momentarily before finding the ‘off’ button. I rubbed my eyes and stood on shaky, tired legs. My first day of summer started with me getting up earlier than I would on a regular school day.

5:31. I had 29 minutes before Reiner would pull up at my door to take me to the airport. I decided to skip the shower and just roll with it.

I threw my hair up in the most atrocious, sinful ponytail ever. “Oh god” I mumbled to myself. But it was just a plane ride. No one important would see me.

Unless the president is on my plane.

Oh god I really hope the president isn’t on my plane..

I shook myself out of it and finished putting on a little bit of makeup so I didn’t look like I had risen directly from a grave. Then I unceremoniously tossed all of my soaps, makeup, and hair stuff and other important life things in my suitcase, and zipped it up.

I walked into the kitchen in my jeans and a Maria High School hoodie. My parents bedroom door was still shut, but that wasn’t really surprising. They wouldn’t care about saying goodbye.

I found a banana in the pantry and ate it before the doorbell rang. I then rolled my huge, but only suitcase to the door, where I opened it to see Reiner standing. “Goodmorning!” He shouted cheerfully, before pecking me on the cheek.

That had managed to earn a smile. “Hey. Thank you again for the ride. I appreciate it a lot. I would much rather have you take me to my doom than my parents.”

He laughed his deep, throaty laugh before taking my suitcase to his car. I followed him and was about to get in the passenger side when I saw someone else already sitting there. A bald someone.

Shit.

“Uh, Reiner? Why are Connie and Sasha in your car?” Then I realized it: my mom had told me last night that Connie and Sasha were going to be working the same job as me.

We were on the same flight.

I was going to be on the same plane as Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be ok?” Reiner asked for the 12th time in 10 minutes. I laughed and kissed him on the nose.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. I swear.” I kissed him again, on the lips this time. I had promised to text him at least one time a day, and that we would see each other at least once this summer.

I finally got out of his car with Connie and Sasha at 6:22 as he drove away. Connie, Sasha and I wheeled our suitcases up to the ticket counter. We got our boarding passes, and proceeded to security.

I abruptly put a hand on Sasha’s shoulder. “Sasha, you can’t bring food through this security line. They don’t want you taking it on the plane.”

She looked at me with the widest look of fear I’d ever seen. “Um, no. I’m holding onto all of my food. They can’t take it,”

“Sasha, yes they can. It’s more trouble than it’s worth to try and bring it in, ok?” I tried pleading with her.

She let out a massive groan that attracted the eyes of several others in security. “Fine. I’ll get rid of all of my food and stARVE.” She shouted. She sulked over to the garbage can and began ditching all kinds of foods: peanuts, some doughnuts, and 3 oranges.

I turned to Connie. “You too, Baldy.”

More groaning. More throwing things away.

Once I thought everything had been thrown away, I let them get back in line. Sasha was up first. She also ended up having not gotten rid of anything. We also ended up in a security check for an extra hour. We didn’t get out until 7:45.

And that’s how we missed Flight #1.

 

The next flight to Trost was at 11:30 a.m. I had ensured and double ensured that Connie and Sasha were free of any food or anything else that could cause a hold up. Thankfully, the two of them learned that being stripped and deprived of food for 2 hours was not fun, and they had decided not to do it again.

So they were at the gate for their next flight. “You both have your boarding passes?” I asked. They flashed them at me, and for the first time I actually looked to see where they were sitting. Then I looked to see where I was sitting. Oh no.

“Oh god no.”

I had been the lucky winner to get sat right in between Connie and Sasha.

 

“This is going to be so much fun!”

“When are they bringing the food out?”

“What time do we take off?”

We hadn’t even gotten off of the runway yet and I was already halfway losing my mind. Connie and Sasha had to be the most talkative, most loud people I had ever met. They couldn’t keep their mouths shut for more than 5 seconds, I swear.

Sasha was to the left of me, at the window seat. Connie was to my right, on the isle. He was immersed in some little hand-held video game of his, and Sasha was eating a bag of chips from inside her backpack (where did she even buy those?). I had on some noise-cancelling headphones, but I think there’s an intense difference between noise-cancelling and Sasha/Connie-cancelling.

Trust me, I love those two to death, but I was about to murder them. Especially since they seem to cause a whole lot of problems on board. Starting here.

Problem #1

“Sir? Can you please turn off your device while we takeoff?” A young, pretty flight attendant asked Connie.

Connie didn’t even bat an eyelash at the attendant. “Um, no. I’m about to win.”

I had to keep down a mix of a scoff and an indignant noise. Connie could be so dense at times.

“Sir. I need you to turn off the device.”

“No.”

“If you give me problems I’ll have to confiscate it.”

Connie looked up now. “Why do I have to turn it off?”

“It’s policy. Now turn it off.”

Connie groaned and shut off the game, finally drawing away the attention from us. I swear to god I could kill that kid.

 

Problem #2

“Attention passengers, we’re about to take off for Trost International Airport. If you’ll look to the front, you can see the flight attendants demonstrate the safety procedures.” The attendants went through a walk through of all of the safety equipment. When they got to the part about the emergency exits, I realized that Sasha was sitting closest to the exit.

“Ma’am?” Sasha whipped around to face another attendant talking to her. “You’re sitting closest to the exit. I might have to ask you to switch spots with this man so that he can manage the-”

She didn’t finish her sentence, because all of the sudden, Sasha was trying to rip off the emergency exit door to exhibit her strength, and the next thing I know Connie and I are yanking her off the door. She didn’t get it open, and she also proved that she could get it off quickly if necessary.

Crisis averted.

 

Problem #3

After we landed at the Trost International Airport, we found out that Connie had picked the most drab and common looking suitcase, because we couldn’t find his anywhere.

Until Connie saw a look-a-like being wheeled away by someone else.

“There it is!” I only spun around in time to see Connie on a strangers back, screaming at him to ‘give him back his damn suitcase!’

But then we looked at the luggage tag and Connie had to apologize for attacking a stranger.

We finally found his suitcase on a different conveyer belt, and left the airport.

 

I waved down a cab and 2:26 p.m. on Saturday, June 2. And then we found a hotel to stay at until we got living situations figured out the next day.

“Do you want some dinner?” Connie asked me at 5:15-ish. All I could do was shake my head ‘no’ before passing out on my temporary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh never writing again ever


	4. Part 1: Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bitches and boobs

I woke up to the most annoying sound ever; yet neither Connie or Sasha were in the room. I looked around, momentarily stunned, and found the noise was coming from my phone. Grumbling, I leaned over to the oak nightstand and picked it up to see who was calling me at 5 am.

_Incoming Call: Aunt Ilse_

Oh shit.

I momentarily contemplated not answering. But, I realized that she would only call me back, more worried than before. So I answered.

Big mistake.

“Hello?” I answered groggily? Needless to say, her shrill voice made me not-so-groggy.

“Christa? Hello are you there? Are you in town yet? Why didn’t you call last night? I almost lost my head in worry. I came close to calling your mother!”

Wow.

“Aunt Ilse? We missed our first flight out of Shinganshina yesterday, and had to catch a later flight. We got into town around 1:30 or 2:00, but we were so tired we all just went to sleep. Sorry I didn’t call, I was just-”

She interrupted with a rude and curt “We?”

“Yeah. My friends Sasha and Connie are going to be working here this summer so we were on the same flight. Anyway-”

Interruption #2: “They’re not staying with us, right? I don’t have enough room and will happily tell them so to get them out of here.”

Another annoyed sigh accidentally escaped me. “No, they’re not staying with us. They have a condo rented out a few blocks from our street.” Wow, I actually finished a sentence. That always rare around Aunt Ilse.

“Oh. Ok. Well, Hitch and I will be expecting to see you in a few hours. Maybe 9? You can meet us at the Garrison, a cafe a few blocks from the house.”

“Ok-” I heard the phone click on the other end. Of course.

I layed back down on the soft mattress. This was going to be a long, long summer.

 

At 7:30, I finally officially got out of bed. I dragged myself to the bathroom to do morning things that I’m sure you honestly don’t really care about. I then dressed in jeans and a navy blue button down shirt, and left my hair as it was. Sometimes the bed-head gods didn’t betray me.

It was 8:15 by then, so I left the room to go see Sasha and Connie in the room across the hall. I knocked gently, and wasn’t surprised at all when there was no answer. So I used the key card that Connie gave me and unlocked the door to see Sasha passed out on top of Connie, still fully clothed from yesterday and with an empty pack on Double Stuf Oreos between them.

I coughed awkwardly to see if they would awaken, to no avail. So I left the room again momentarily, and returned with a fresh biscuit from the breakfast table in the lobby. And .2 seconds later, Sasha was eating the bread out of my hand, and Connie was stumbling around blindly trying to find Sasha.

“Good morning, guys. I hope you uh, slept well. I just thought I’d tell you I’m off. Aunt Ilse and Cousin Bitch want me to meet them at the Garrison. I’ll see you at restaurant training tomorrow morning, ok?” Connie nodded, still dazed, and Sasha threw her arms around me in parting.

 

I walked back across the hall to my room. After getting all of my stuff back in my huge suitcase, I zipped it up and wheeled it away from the room and down the hall. I checked out of the hotel quickly before walking the the rental car I had gotten. It took some effort to get the suitcase in the back of the car, but I was finally driving away from the hotel at 8:34.

It was early. Most people were still asleep. There were a lot of students in Trost because Trost University was on the other side of town. A lot of students had gotten done with classes yesterday or the day before, so of course they were all still asleep. It was summer, after all.

20 minutes later, I was in front of the Garrison Cafe. I didn’t want to get out of the car. The Sun was already high in the sky, and it was hot. But I mostly just didn’t want to deal with Aunt Ilse or Hitch.

I hadn’t seen either of them since I was 9 years old. I had just turned 16 in January, so it had been a while since I had seen either of them. And our last encounter was anything but familial.

Aunt Ilse had lost her husband Isaac in the Gulf War. She wasn’t crazy or anything, but she definitely wasn’t stable. She had developed nervous tendencies and didn’t trust other people very easily. She also got stressed incredibly quickly.

My cousin Hitch was just awful. I had nicknamed her “Hitch the Bitch” when I was as young as 6 years old because honestly; she’s just a bitch. When I was 7 she “jokingly” told my mom I had pushed her off of her bicycle, which made no sense since she pushed me off of my bike and I had skinned knees to prove it. But Mom believed Hitch anyway.

5 minutes later, I had gathered enough courage to get out of the car. With a shaky breath, I opened the door and got out. I absent mindedly fiddled with my bracelet as I went inside the small and cozy restaurant.

I saw Hitch and Ilse sitting at a small table for three in the corner. I hoped they hadn’t been there for too long, otherwise I was in a bit of trouble.

I began to make my way over to them when Ilse caught sight of me. “Christa. How are you?”

There was no hugging, no kisses, no handshakes, not even a smile was offered. “I’m well. How are you?”

The thing about Aunt Ilse’s smile is that it wasn’t a smile. I was like a smirk of displeasure mixed with a face you make when you’re about cry, or throw up. So I got one of those faces, which I guess meant she was sort of happy to see me.

Then I turned to Hitch. “Hey. Long time no see how are you?” I tried my best to smile as I sat down. Hitch just scoffed and went back to sipping her coffee and scrolling through her Instagram feed on her phone. I follow her on Instagram and she only posts pictures of coffee and sad looking photos of angry teenage girls.

I spent the next half hour trying to fill awkward silences and catch up with 2 people I didn’t really care about catching up with. I finally put an end to my agony by leaving $10 for my breakfast and escaping to my car, telling Ilse and Hitch I needed to go buy something from Target.

 

I decided I would actually go to a Target and see if I needed anything. I doubted I did, but I decided to try anyway. There was a Target not too far from the Garrison, so I drove there in a pretty short amount of time.

Oh fuck yes. It’s a SuperTarget.

SuperTargets were my only reason for existing. I had once been to one in Stohess, and holy shit it was literally 3 stories. I had been in a 3 story Target and lived to tell the tale.

I resisted the urge to sprint into the huge store. But I had Mom’s debit card. She said to use her money on things I would need while I was in Trost.

And I guess I needed a few things. Just a few.

Inside, I felt at home. The first thing I laid my sights on was buy 1 get one free Double Stuf Oreos. BOGO Oreos? That is so absolutely necessary.

My mom was going to murder me. But she could kill me after I spent close to $500.

 

2 hours later, I had finally made it to the 2nd story of this Target. And I knew that the 2nd story wasn’t going to take very long, because that’s where they sold the clothes, and I think if I try and stuff anything else in my suitcase, it would literally explode.

The second I stepped off the elevator, I found myself walking straight into a chest. A big chest. A woman’s chest. I had stuffed my face in a strangers boobs. Shit.

I reeled back instantly until I was against the metal door of the elevator, and I looked straight up into a tall girl’s face.

I was on the short side, if you asked me. I was only 4’9. So when I had to make eye contact with people, it was rather difficult due to the height difference. This girl was like, 5’7 or 5’8. So My neck was craned way back to look into her golden eyes. Damn, she was really pretty. She had dark, short hair that framed her tan face. She had really muscular arms, but the hot kind of muscular, not the nasty, thick, body builder muscles. She also had a lot of freckles and wow she was really-

“Watch where you’re going, midget. I like a good motorboat as much as the next girl, but I like to be aware of who’s face is in my boobs.”

I must have looked like a fish gasping for water. And I was at least 99.999% sure I was the same color as butchered tomatoes.

“No, I uh, I d-didn’t-!” But she was already past me, and into the elevator, whose doors had opened without me even noticing. And then she was gone.

Rude.

 

A few hours later, I walked into Ilse’s house with a suitcase and 12 Target bags. Stumbling into her house with the spare key she had given me, I realized no one was home yet. Either that or the had left for dinner without me. It was 5:17 p.m when I got back in.

I clumsily but successfully made her way to the guest room where I would spend the next 3 months. There was one queen bed in the middle of the room, and a small loveseat in the corner. A large television screen was centered on the wall opposite her bed, and there was a nice wooden desk on the right wall, and a large dresser on the other side of the loveseat. At the wall opposite the bed, there was a black mini fridge.

I hummed thoughtfully. “Not bad.”

I began unpacking all of my shit. I had decided before I came that I would buy my own food on the debit card and keep it in my room so that Hitch and her boyfriend would keep out of my stuff.

Speaking of boyfriend, I pulled out my phone and sent him a quick text. Just a simple “Hey, at Bitch’s house, miss you and love you”.

I ate some of the ramen I bought for dinner, and passed out on my bed at 7:37 p.m, dreaming of freckles for some reason.

Only tomorrow would I realize why freckles invaded my unconscious. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was shorter than I thought it would be. Hmm.
> 
> I'll probably update again this week. Probably tonight. #procrastinationatitsbest
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying! I would love some feedback if you caaannn? pees sorry ok bye <3333


	5. Part 1: Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christa isn't a morning person. Who knew?

I’ve never considered myself a mean person. I can be a bit sarcastic and “rude” sometimes, but never straight up mean. And if I ever am mean, it’s for my own well being. So let me tell you: Hitch is lucky that I’m a nice person.

I was awakened at 6:15 by extremely loud knocking on my door. I groaned loudly in displeasure, knowing that today was the day. The day I start my training for my job for the worst summer of my life.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I’m going to kill whoever’s at my door.

I sat up slowly, a yawn escaping my lips, before swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing on my feet.

_Knock, knock, knock._

I stumbled to the door and opened it, to reveal a smug looking Hitch. She was dressed in yoga pants and a sports bra running-looking thing, with her hair in a headband and her tennis shoes on. “Mom told me to wake you up before I left for the gym. Have fun training to serve food to a bunch of rude old people.”

I fought the urge to strangle her. “Have fun being a rude old person, Hitch.”

She wrinkled her nose at me. “See ya.”

That’s the only way we ever communicated: off-hand rude comments. It was the only way we could avoid ripping each other's hair out, so it would have to do.

I shut the door and retreated back into my room. I could feel my eyes slipping closed again, so I decided to put some coffee on the cheap coffee pot I bought at Target yesterday. And 5 minutes later, I was caffeinated and ready to get ready for hell.

I read and reread the trainee form my mom had printed before I came here.

Hello, and congratulations on being hired as a server for The Corps formal restaurant, part of Dancing Titan Cooperations. On Monday, June 3, you will report to The Corps at 7:30 a.m., dressed in your normal serving clothes, consisting of a white button-down shirt and black slacks. Your hair should be either short or tied back for food safety purposes.

I stopped there, opting to go ahead and get dressed. I dug around in the dresser for a pair of the drab black pants I was to wear, and reached in the closet for one of the 15 white button-downs given to me by my mother.

I looked at the clock quickly: 6:25.

Shower or no shower?

I decided against showering since I would be nasty in about 2 hours anyway. I went into the bathroom connected to the guest room and dressed quickly, and tying my hair back in a messy low ponytail. I then quickly did my makeup and brushed my teeth, and jogged back into my room. Ok, what shoes was I required to wear?

Black dress shoes. Cool.

I slipped those on, and returned to the list for more instructions.

The Corps accepts people of all races, ethnicities, color, nationality, sexual orientation, religion, and sex. We will see you at 7:30 in the kitchen. The restaurant is located on 104th Military Blvd.

I glanced back over at the clock. It was 6:52, and according to my GPS, Military Blvd was about 15 minutes from here. I decided to go ahead and drive over there. My mom always told me, “The only thing you can be too early for is death.” Which is pretty depressing, but it gets the point across pretty well.

I quietly left the house, fearing to wake up Ilse. She didn’t have a summer job, and she always slept in really late.

 

Once in my car, I turned on the radio really loud to wake myself up a bit. The Corps was a dinner-only restaurant, so I wouldn’t be up this early everyday unless I was needed for next-morning super-clean up. That was on the form, though I had no idea what it was.

I drove in the comfort of my own silence for a while, the loud music vibrating in my ears. Then my phone rang, abruptly pulling me from my musical-stupor.

_Incoming Call: Connie Springer_

I sighed loudly, exaggerating my displeasure. I turned down the radio to a not-so-deafening volume, and slid my phone screen to answer the call?

“Hello?”

“Heeeeeeyyyyy Christaaaaaa?” Connie’s voice took on a voice that often made people who didn’t know him as well as I did think he was drunk. But I knew him better than most people, and I knew that voice meant he wanted something.

“Yeeeessss, Connieeee?” I asked in the same tone of voice.

“Can you maybe possibly give Sasha and I a ride to The Corps? We haven’t gotten a rental car yet.”

“Yeah, sure. Where’s your condo?” I came to a stop at a redlight, and noticed the streets were rather empty.

“It’s like, right there. Like, it’s on your way to the restaurant. We’re close to it, but not close enough to walk, you feel me?”

I stifled a giggle. “Yeah, yeah I feel you. Just be standing outside and I’ll probably see you.”

“Coolio beans!” I hung up. Connie was a really loud person in the mornings.

 

10 minutes later, I saw his unmistakably bald head next to Sasha’s red ponytail in front of a string of apartment buildings. He was waving his arms wildly, like a stranded island character when they see a boat for the first time in months.

I came to a gradual stop in front of them. Connie called shotgun loud enough for the next city over to hear, and Sasha, oddly quiet, slid in the back seat without a fight. I gave Connie an inquisitive look about why Sasha was so quiet, but he just shook his head and said “She didn’t have breakfast this morning.” to which I nodded understandingly.

It was 7:21, and every second that passed, I felt myself growing more nervous. I was nervous about not even being good at this job, and being sent back home, money-less and making my parents disappointed. I was nervous about hating my co-workers. I was nervous about a lot of things.

7 minutes later, we pulled up in the parking lot of The Corps. The building was a beautiful stone building, and only then did I realize it was part of a hotel. And a beautiful, fancy hotel, too. The restaurant took up 2 stories. Through a huge glass window, we could see a large wooden staircase that led to the 2nd dining level.

The rotating doors were made of glass, and the big desk up front could be seen through it. The place was huge; and the hotel just added the icing on top.

The building was right on the side of Lake Trost, a huge lake. You couldn’t see the opposite shore from here. And the morning sun glinted off of the beautiful freshwater lake, taking our breath away.

Before I knew it, Connie and Sasha were pulling me away from the sight, telling me we had to be inside in 2 minutes, or we were late.

I shook from my stupor. “What? Oh, yeah. Yeah, let’s go.”

And then we disappeared behind the building to where the kitchen was, and I mentally prepared myself for the last time.

It’s time to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woW THIS WAS SO SHORT I'M SO SORRY.
> 
> BUt uh I think I'll have another up tonight or tomorrow night. Yep. We'll finally see some interaction. Sorry about the lack of interaction, but I like a slow build. Even if that means I'm 4 chapters in and they've seen eachother once and the one time the talked was when Christa accidentally motor-boated Ymir.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	6. Part 1: Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freckle face

Every kitchen in a restaurant I had ever seen ever was nasty and crowded and stinky. The stoves were always covered in grime, and the air was always hot and sticky and just gross, especially in the summer. That’s why I was surprised when I entered The Corps kitchen.

It was literally spotless. I felt like I had walked into a hospital, the air was so sterile and dry. And I swear, the counters did that sparkle thing that they always do in commercials for cleaning products.

I took a quick look around. The kitchen was huge, and as beautiful and prim as the outside of the hotel/restaurant. The counters were pure granite it seemed, and there were several cooking stations.

Sasha, Connie and I seemed to be the last to arrive. There were about 7 other people in the room, all dressed identical to me. Not a moment after we arrived, the double doors that led into the dining hall swung open, and a small yet intimidating man sauntered in. He stopped in front of our line of teenagers, and turned to face us.

“Hello, brats.” His deep voice seemed to take most of us off guard. For being so tiny, he sure was slightly terrifying.

“My name is Levi Rivaille. I am the head chef and serving manager here. Don’t ask why I’m the serving manager, but I am. So, I’ve been placed in charge of training you pieces of shit, just as I have done every summer since I started working here. Today, I will show you how to be polite and not a dick, how to manage service, and food safety. You only have 10 hours to learn this. Tonight, you will be serving people.

“Now, thank god for the people who come here tonight. Most of them have been here on the beginning of the summer shift before, and for some reason, they love obnoxious children like you and enjoy your first night of shitty service. Now, follow me.”

Wow. Ok, that was scary and unexpected. Everyone in the room seemed to be frozen in shock or fear. But, as Levi exited the room, we followed him into the dining room.

He stopped abruptly, and had us form a circle and introduce ourselves.

A tall freckled boy started. “Um, hey, I’m Marco Bodt and I’m 17.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He seemed nice.

Next to him was another tall boy (everyone to me was tall, let’s be honest) who introduced himself as Jean Kirschstein.

After Jean came Annie, then Mina, Franz, Hannah, Daz, and- Oh shit.

“Hi, I’m Ymir. I don’t have a home or a last name. I’m 17.”

I was next. Oh god I was next and I was the last one and she was going to recognize me and probably say something about me sticking my face in her boobs and oh god no this wasn’t happening. Why me?

“Um. Hi. I’m Christa Renz, I’m 17 and I’m from Shinganshina.”

I was greeted with silence, just like everyone else was. The only thing that broke the silence was my quiet sigh.

“Alright. Now that I know your shitty names, pair up. We’re learning customer service.”

 

I’ve always hated group work. Relying on other people was not my forte. Because if they fail, I fail too, which is bullshit in my humble opinion. Once in fourth grade, I had a group project with Sasha, and God bless her heart, we got a 50% because she didn’t turn in her half.

Since then, I’ve been wary of group work, which is why when Levi said “pick a partner”, I wasn’t that happy.

Jean and Marco shrugged and decided to partner up, as did Franz and Hannah, Mina and Annie, and of course, Sasha and Connie.

So of course the last possible option was Ymir, whom I had accidentally motorboated in a Target elevator. Cool.

She looked over at me, one eyebrow raised. I sigh inwardly and walked over to her, just like everyone else and their partner was supposed to do. Once I was over there, Levi started instruction.

“This is part of your customer service training. All of you are 16 or 17, which put you in the ‘rude teenager category’. Your job is to prove me wrong. One of you will be the customer, the other will practice their manners. Customers, be as rude as possible without being obscene enough to be kicked out or arrested. You will switch in 10 minutes. Ready, go.”

I quickly looked over at Ymir. She just shrugged. “I have awful manners, so let me start out being the customer.” I nodded, too scared to say anything. Maybe she didn’t recognize me, and that’s why she didn’t say anything.

I spoke too soon, because she leaned into my ear and said “By the way, it’s not considered ‘good manners’ to give someone a surprise motorboat.”

I had to be redder than a freaking murder scene, because Marco asked if I was ok, and Levi offered to turn the air up some, which made me even redder, and caused me squeak, “No, I’m fine, really I’m fine!”

Ymir laughed a booming laugh that sent chills down my spine. “Dude, it’s fine. Seriously. We can pretend it never happened, if you want.”

I laughed nervously back. “Uh, yeah sure. Let’s just, uh, get started?”

Ymir straightened. “Waitress, short waitress, get me 12 shots of vodka. Now. Stop being short, you piece of shit.”

I was taken aback and slightly hurt when I remembered we were doing a drill. “Yes ma’am, right away.” I said with a smile.

We just went on like that, her firing insults at me (most of them about me being short), and me responding as nicely as possible with a smile on my face until we switched.

It was harder for me to get out the insults and have them be truly insulting. My first one was literally “Um, waitress, can I get some silverware?” Ymir gave me an incredulous look before I remembered to add a bit of bite at the end. “Uh, freckle face! Now!”

Ymir exploded with laughter. She laughed so hard that Mina had to steady her, and Annie had to wipe her tears. “Freckle face? Freckle face! Oh my God, Christa, you are a riot.”

Levi had come  over by then, a barely amused look on his face. “Ok, come on shorty, Freckle Face, get back to it.”

Ymir kept laughing to herself throughout the rest of the exercise, much to my amusement/dismay.

The rest of the training passed the same way. There was no more group work, but Ymir and I ended up eating lunch together, discussing nothing but the town and the weather.

By the end of the training, I was ready for the dinners and the rude customers and everything in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was really short. and i'm getting no where with this. poo.
> 
> i could use some encouragement because writing is hard :c
> 
> anyway, i'll either update on saturday night or sunday night.
> 
> I hope you enjoy despite my shitty writing and my quick chapters with slow build and super OOC Christa!


	7. Part 1: Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: a bunch of 16 year olds turn up at the end of the chapter so there's that.

I was ready to start the night off right. I was ready to serve people and to do it up right (?).  15 minutes before opening, I decided to use the bathroom. I hadn’t peed since that morning, and I really, really had to go.

So I excused myself from the conversation I was having with the hostess, Rico, and one of the chefs, Petra. “I’ll be back in a second. I need to go the little girl’s room.” They both nodded and went back to their conversation.

I left the kitchen lobby to find the huge bathroom in the hotel lobby. The restaurant itself didn’t have a worker restroom, only a restroom for the customers and patrons eating with us. So, employees had to use the hotel lobby bathroom, which, like everything in the hotel, was absolutely gorgeous.

I entered the lobby, which was empty except for a young girl sitting tiredly at the front desk. I tiptoed around her, and opened the bathroom door, only to have it fling into me.

The bathroom door opened outwards, and as I pulled on the handle, someone else pushed on the other side of the door, causing it to move faster towards me than I expected.

So I felt the door hit me, and I began to fall backwards. But, before I could get much closer to the floor, I felt 2 arms encase my waist and pull me back up, and straight into the arms of a large and strong woman.

I let the birds from my head clear, and waited until my vision unblurred, only to see the familiar face of Ymir. She was looking down at me with worry in her eyes, until she saw my own eyes refocus.

I chucked lightly. “Sorry. I seem to cause you quite a lot of trouble.”

A small smile on Ymir’s lips formed. “Nah, not too much. It’d be worse if I let you fall and get a concussion.”

“We’re lucky I didn’t pee myself!”. Ymir let out a loud laugh, awakening the woman at the front desk from her daydreams. “Speaking of which, I should go pee.”

Ymir released me from her protective embrace, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach again. I don’t know why I felt butterflies; it gave me a strange sense of happiness and unrest at the same time. Ymir winked at me as she walked away, and I let out a strangled giggle and fled to the stall.

 

It was odd for me to already feel such a strong sense of friendship for Ymir, seeing as I had only known her for a day. But, for some reason, I really liked her. I had a friend-crush on her; like a crush, but not for romantic purposes. It was a crush for friendship.

I finished going #1, and washed my hands before heading back into the restaurant and into the kitchen lobby.

Not a moment after I arrived back in the kitchen, Hanji, another chef, whistled to get our attention. “Well, younglings! New servers, the doors have opened! Rico is seating the patrons, and you will soon go out and get their orders. It is your first night, so don’t screw up! Remember your section, your manners, and a rule we all learned in kindergarten: treat them way you want to be treated! Goodluck!”

Everyone dispersed from the kitchen, and I mentally prepared myself for what was probably going to be a shitstorm.

I had the section G. Section G was closer to the kitchen, and on the 2nd floor of the restaurant. I was between Jean’s section and Ymir’s section. Each of the 8 servers had 6 tables, with 48 tables total. The most important advice we had been given was to “keep it moving, but not to rush them.”

I took a deep breath as I made my way to my section. The first table I had was for a reservation of 2; I found my way to the table, my biggest smile on my face.

The members of the table were a man with a middle part and an angular jaw, and a woman with pixie cut blonde hair. “Good evening, my name Is Christa, and I’ll be your server tonight.” the woman smiled at me as I handed her a menu, while the man kept a stoic expression.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Rico seat another table in my section. From the other corner, I actually saw Jean smile at the old woman he was serving. Wow. I didn’t even know he could smile around anyone except for Marco.

“So, our special tonight is a potato soup, with a cheese topping and a salad of your choice on the side. We also have freshly caught salmon on our menu.”

Neither of them looked up, but they nodded in understanding. “Can I interest you two in some wine? Here’s our liquor menu.”

The man looked up at that one, and I handed him the menu. “Uh, I think we’ll take the bottle of Merlot. Thank you, Christa.”

I smiled back as I took the drink menu. “My pleasure, sir.”

 

I hustled back to the bar, and grabbed a bottle of Merlot and 2 glasses. As I turned around, Marco caught my eye and smiled. Of course Marco would have fun with this.

I made my way back to the table, and poured them each a bottle of the Merlot. They indicated they needed a few more moments, so I got the drink orders from a table of 3 also in my section.

So the evening continued like so: I would run around to the 2 or 3 tables constantly occupying my section, and I would take the order, fix a drink or two, get any appetizer or entreè orders, and take those to the kitchen. About 15 minutes later, the chefs had prepared the food (they were really, really fast!), and I would take it back to the table. I would then check on the table every few minutes, to make sure everything was ok. Then, I would bring out the check, and that would be that.

This continued for 6 hours straight. I had served a total of 16 tables in 6 hours, all going almost completely without error.

At 12:00, we “closed” the restaurant. The few remaining parties finished up and were out of the restaurant by 12:45 at the latest.

Everyone was completely exhausted, chefs included. Even _Annie_ was collapsed on a chair, with Mina sitting on the floor and leaning on her legs.

Jean and Marco sat across from each other telling lame jokes and laughing, even though they sounded dead. “My cheeks hurt from smiling. I’m not used to smiling so much” said Jean, even though it was garbled due to the fact that he was massaging his cheeks.

Sasha and Connie had worked in the downstairs dining area, and they were both slumped over onto each other, both of them close to sleep.

Ymir and I sat next to each other. It was weird; we were friends, but we had never decided upon it. It was the same with most everyone on this staff. We all felt like we had known each other for years, even though we didn’t. We had met today. But already, I felt like these people were my best friends. And even though no one said it, I know we all felt the same way.

 

Levi came out a few minutes later with a bottle of champagne in hand. “I want all of you to pretend you’re 21 and drink this if you’re feeling up to it.”

I briefly contemplated saying no, but then I decided that yeah, I deserve this.

A glass later, Levi was telling us that the reviews we had gotten tonight were some of the best he had ever received. “I got some especially good comments on the really short blonde waitress. You’re in here somewhere, so good job, Chelsey. I think that’s your name.” I blushed furiously against my own will when people started clapping. Levi continued down the list of compliments we received on our first night, but I was still blushing.

I made eye contact with Ymir, and I swear to God, she raised her glass to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sorry! Can you tell I got writer's bock? Probably.  
> This is literally a collection of filler chapters. I SWEAR I'll get some action in here soon. I swear.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me some feedback. Or just feed me. I'm hungry.


	8. Part 1: Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit gets so real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well howdy hay, it's been 5 months since I've touched this! My bad. It's been a bit of a busy 5 months.  
> Who am I kidding, I'm just really lazy.  
> So here's a very short chapter. I am once again so sorry, I love you, and I will [hopefully] keep this updated!

2 ½ hours and 3 glasses of champagne later, everything was a little bit blurry. It was about 2:57 in the morning, and no one had even left yet. Annie, Marco, and Jean were playing this game called ‘slaps’, were you literally just hit the other person’s hands as hard as you could until the begged for mercy. Annie was winning from what I could hear.

Mina, Sasha and Connie were just passed out on the floor. They were already tired to begin with, and I guess they didn’t hold their alcohol very well.

Levi had told us not to drive home until we were sober, but everyone just kept drinking. He had nothing against us just sleeping on the dining room floor. “I’ve done it myself several times before. We all have. Just don’t do it when Erwin is in town.”

Erwin was the Survey Corps CEO/Manager guy. He only visited once a quarter, or every 6 weeks, but it was pretty random. He would come in and check up on things, and just made sure that the Corps was up to par.

Levi and the chefs had taken off into the hotel; they apparently had rooms reserved for themselves on nights like this, where everything just took forever to happen. They had disappeared a few hours ago, and the rest of us just stayed on the floor.

I turned slightly to my left. Ymir sat about a foot away, her heavily lidded eyes focused on me. I smiled lightly, my own eyes drooping against my own will.

Through my blurry eyes, I saw a glint of a smile on her lips. Wow, that’s a lot of freckles. She had so many freckles. I couldn’t count them all if I sat here until sunrise.

Maybe it’s just the alcohol talking, but she was really fucking pretty.

“Oi, Christa!” Marco called from the other side of the room. I lopsidedly turned to face him. He beckoned me over. I stood on shaky legs, my own weight not really wanting to stay upright. Just as I got my footing, I stumbled, and tripped. I felt myself caught again by the same pair of arms that have caught me earlier that night.

A drunken giggle erupted from me. “Y-ymir, thank you! You always catch me when I fall.”

Ymir rolled her eyes and set me back upright. “Well, it’d be easier if you weren’t so clumsy. Did you ever learn to walk?”

I cackled, which was gross, because who even cackles? “Haha, sorry Ymir, you just ‘sweep me off my feet’! Haha!”

She sighed and brought a hand up to her face, resigned. “Oh my god, I’m getting a headache. Just go.”

I turned around and skipped over to Marco. His hands were really red. His eyes were a bit watery, but a bright smile still lit his face. “H-hey, Christa! Do you want to play slaps with Jean, Annie, and I? I’m a bit outnumbered.” He held up his red hands to show me how he was getting his ass handed to him/

I drunkenly giggled. Part of me said “This seems like a bad idea; you have really sensitive hands. You shouldn’t do the thing.” But the other part said “Do it. Do it if you’re cool.” And I listened to the incapacitated part of my head. “Yeah, sure, I’d love to play!”

Jean and Annie highfived. “Ok,” Annie started, “Just put out your hands so that the backs of your hands show. Yep, just like that.” I held out my tiny hands and smack!

“Holy- Ow! I thought I was supposed to get a warning or something!” I rubbed my now-sore hands, but laughed all the same.

Annie rolled her eyes. “Damn, you’re almost as bad at this as Marco is.” Earning a hurt gasp from said man. “You have to actually pull back, ok? There’s no warning or anything. Whenever someone goes to slap you, you just pull back. Once you successfully pull back, whoever tried to slap you now has to be the person receiving slaps. Got it?”

I nodded my head. “Yeah. Yeah, totally. How hard can it be?”

I turned out to be so incredibly terrible at slaps that Annie actually banished me from the game. And my hands were now very, very redish/pinkish.

I walked back over to Ymir, where she was sitting and texting someone on her phone. “That’s a reeeeal bad idea, Ymir. Drunk texts are bad things.”

Ymir lifted her head to meet my eyes. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmph. That’s too bad, I already sent it.” She shrugged and tossed her phone back down. Then she snorted upon seeing my hands. “Dude, your hands are almost the same color as your cheeks whenever a guy says something to you!”

I gasped in mock hurt. “Wow, that is low. I am so hurt.”

Then she nodded towards my hands. “How are they feeling?” Hm, she actually sounded kind of concerned.

“Oh, these? They still sting a bit, but… you know.” A bit was possibly a bit of an understatement; her hands felt incredibly raw. Who knew Annie could hit that hard?

Ymir sneered. “Do I need to kiss them better?”

It was my turn to sneer. “As much as I would love you too, I think a bag of ice will do for now, thanks.”

Then, Ymir totally blanked. Her face went slack and her eyes got all shifty. “Um, yeah, sure. I’ll, uh, be right back. With that. Ice. Yeah.”

As she walked away, I let the panic of what I had said sink in.

_Oh, shit._

**Author's Note:**

> wOW. YEP. I'm really, really excited for this. I had wanted to make this a real book idea but I was like, "Pft, nope." So, it is a fanfiction. And what's better than fanfiction? Fucking NOTHING.
> 
> I'm pumped for this I'm so fucking pumped for this. Are you? You better be.
> 
> I would like to apologize for my username. My first fandom was SuperWhoLock and uhh... nothing bad about about SuperWhoLock but wow that was a dark time for me.
> 
> Follow me on twitter for updates on this sometimes maybe at @armin_actual 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
